User blog:Poko the cheese lover/Legend of the PSA
Yes another (PS: IM NOT COPYING JAY) this on is for WII U,3DS,PS3,PS4,XBOX ONE,XBOX 360 and the PC this based of the roleplay series but not all roleplay episodes are in this,this game is based off of the lego games But diffirent.BTW im dont speak regular english so they might be some grammar mistake Story: join the PSA as they stop the evil agency LOVE (sounds wierd) Complete over 40 levels and unlock all kinds of characters (100 charecters + 20 extra DLC characters Levels Secret character 1. Pizza palour theft Scott 2.Puffle transformation AA (puffle) 3.Evil PSA Troy 4.Love potion Cadence (classic) 5.An ugly past Dark poko 6.You are know husband and wife Harold 7.Happy herbert Uncle arctic 8.Herberts new employee AA (classic) 9.Jailbreak Nibbles 10.Parent trap Helmet (pink) 11.A week in the life of rookie Rookie (classic) 12.Decived Police guy 13.Rope snake Rope snake 14.Revaalations Dr andonuts 15.ADLS hawian vacation Poko (Bowtie) 16,Eagles wedding Cadence (Holliwood party) 17.WTFUDGE Brady (surfboard) 18.Medieval mayhem Lucida 19.Happy brithday locy Helmet (suit) 20.Operation chad Jay (ghost) 21.Lucys libary Rafael (lifegaurd) 22.The great escape Charlie (pookie) 23.The never ending Labrinth Lotus 24.Frostbit Charlie (frostbite) 25.Babysitting blues Orange knight 26.Kidnapped Gonez 27.Evil gary Evil gary 28.The new jay Scorn 29.Never read a foutune cookie lynn 30.A coffee carol Pixie (summer dress) 31.Bodybuilders Jay (classic) 32.Free pizza Rookie (puffle) 33.The confrontation Gizmo (upgraded) 34.Operation valetime Phantom 35.So the future begins Cyguin 36.Paranormal PSA Gariwald 37.See what you saw Thistle 38.A LOVE story pt1 Snowstorm 39.A LOVE story pt2 Scrap 40.True love Poko (hulk) Characters Pixie:costumes Suit,prehistoric,super heroe,puffle,wedding and Summer dress Gary:costumes wedding,Garrug the ugg ugg,wedding,evil gary and broken glasses Puffles:costumes no hat and suit Jay:costumes cyguin,ghost,classic,New jay and puffle Flames:costumes suit,young,classic and prehistoric Jet pack guy:costumes no glasses and space helmet Helmet:costumes pink,suit,pookie and t shirt Paige:costumes classic Darwin (penguin) Yarr Rockhopper:costumes classic Dot Rookie:costumes tour guide,albert,puffle and classic AA costumes classic and puffle Locy: costumes Puffle,classic and night of the living sled Sensei Poko:costumes bowtie,HULK,dark poko and stuffed Charlie:costumes frostbite,light purple,suit,wedding and pookie Gizmo:costumes Upgraded Rafael:costumes lifegaurd and ghost Cadence:costumes holliwood party,wedding and classic Hailey:costumes penguin and hood down ADL Adam Clarisse Zelda Mckenzie: Costumes Dress and wedding Wingman Lucy:costumes night of the living sled Lynn Douglas:costumes techno armor Perry the pizza guy Scott Orange knight Gonez Scrap Tank Sly Tusk:costumes young Snowstorm Herbert:costumes Hazmask,techno armor and swimming gear Herberta:costumes hungry herberta Klutzy Brady:costumes surfboard and leather jacket Klepto (Outside machine) Lydia:costumes techno armor Dian:costumes techno armor Bella Ava Troy Jedi Phantom Crab Herbert bot Knight Bodge Garrianna Gariwald Harold:costumes Helmet Dr andonuts Rope snake Dubstep Lolz Scorn:costumes light dragon Fitch Comma Lilly:costumes summer Guindly Police guy:costumes swat guy,firepenguin,worker and popcorn guy Grace Pluffy DLC CHARACTERS DLC 1:puffle pack Bedge Darwin (puffle) Dragon puffle Spike Fluffle DLC:2 robot pack Blinki Mecha dragon Protobot Gonez bot Herbert bot 2.0 DLC :3 Dragon pack Dogkid Poko (queasy) Skelie dragoni Dragon gaurd Free light DLC 4:Costume pack Locy (formal dress) Gonez (diamond) Poko (cartoony) Pixie (suede jacket) Gary (wizard) Abilites Grapple:pixie,puffles,gary,charlie,dot,jet pack guy and gizmo Laser/fire breath:Gizmo,flames,poko,Scorn and herbert bot Fly:jet pack guy,poko,scorn,pluffy,gizmo and gonez Secret click:rookie,crab,klutzy and klepto Super strengh:herbert,herberta,tusk,snowstorm and tank Sword cranks:orange knight,poko,knight and rockhopper Telescope:yarr and rockhopper Coffee switches:gary Cheese switches:poko,lynn,harold,nibbles and scorn Fire proof flames,poko,scorn and Rope snake Whips:Paige and rope snake Category:Blog posts